Somewhere Only We Know
by LuizaMuller
Summary: O que acontece quando uma paixão é despertada entre dois jovens adolescentes?
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

Colocar a chave na ignição? Fácil. Ligar o carro e dar partida? Impossível. Minhas malas estão no carro, meu CD predileto está no rádio, tenho cartões de crédito e documentos comigo, porque é tão difícil deixar tudo pra trás? Eu mereço mais, assim como ele. Fugir não é algo que se faz com orgulho, mas em algum momento não se tem mais escolhas. Devemos deixar livre quem amamos, e se tudo que guardo no meu peito não é amor, não sei o que é.

Vou partir, sei que uma hora vou ter coragem. Agora, tudo que posso fazer é olhar nossa foto. É imaginar seu perfume e todos os nossos anos juntos. E sentir a textura do seu cabelo entre meus dedos e o sabor de seus lábios impressos nos meus. É me permitir deixar cair algumas lágrimas para levantar o rosto e seguir em frente mais forte. Não me é permitido fraquejar, não me é permitido juntar os pedaços do meu coração para tentar reconstituí-lo, acho que é menos doloroso deixar como está.

Fecho os olhos mais uma vez, me permitindo ser infantil e dizendo "Isso é apenas um sonho, de um momento atrás, nunca aconteceu".

E então abrir os olhos me machuca. Não porque a luz é clara, mas porque a realidade é dura. Apesar de saber que ações eu tenho que executar, meu corpo não responde. Os membros de chumbo que estão ligados a mim não são meus. "A chave está na ignição" mentalizo mais uma vez, só tenho que girar. Mas sei que não vou, pois sei o que espero, eu quero um milagre, uma ligação, um sinal uma mensagem. Quero-o gritando "Não vá! Eu te amo!". Não vai acontecer. Mas a ilusão tem um gosto bom, é macia e fácil de engolir.

Com uma força que não é minha, dou partida e vou pra estrada. O caminho me é estranho. Não porque nunca tenha passado pelas ruas, mas pela primeira vez não as vejo como mais do que um borrão.

"Edward, eu te amo. Não se esqueça de mim." Digo em voz alta, para ser real pela ultima vez.

* * *

><p>Um tanto dramático, eu sei. Mas são se preocupem, apesar deste prólogo, eu prometo fazer uma linda história romântica se vocês quiserem ler. Então deixem um comentário. Apenas um "continue", está ótimo, pra eu saber se devo continuar.<p>

Beijossss.


	2. Even little girls can be torn

_Califórnia, Santa Ana_

_Algum lugar no centro. Consultório da Dra. Carmen._

"Fale-me sobre você Isabella. Eu quero saber como foi a sua infância em..." Carmen pausa a frase para checar o nome da cidade onde eu cresci. "Forks. Vamos começar com recordações simples, lembranças positivas. Não é preciso falar de momentos que você passou com _ele_."

E eu tento recordar, escolher a lembrança mais antiga que eu consigo. Mas o simples fato de eu não conseguir nem escutar o nome dele ou falar em voz alta, já me faz perceber que não vou conseguir nenhum resultado aqui.

Começo a falar de qualquer maneira, a Dra. Carmen ainda tinha que me escutar por mais trinta e oito minutos.

"Bem, lembro do meu primeiro dia na escolinha. Acredito que tenha sido um dia normal, como o de qualquer outra criança. Descontando o fato de esse ter sido o dia em que eu o vi pela primeira vez." Pauso porque é realmente ridículo eu não conseguir pensar em outra coisa sem ser ele. "Sendo sincera não me lembro dos acontecimentos, eu tinha apenas seis anos, mas sei que foi o dia em que nos conhecemos. Eu era melhor amiga de seu melhor amigo. Foi apenas uma coincidência. Eu já conhecia Jasper, ele era meu vizinho."

Dra. Carmen assente e faz uma anotação inútil na prancheta que ela carrega. Por que sinceramente eu acreditei que ela pudesse me ajudar de alguma maneira? Ah, sim! Porque eu realmente estou parecendo uma merda de um cadáver. Acho que Alice me mandou aqui por estar com medo que eu começasse a me alimentar de cérebros humanos.

Mais trinta e dois minutos, continue.

"Com idéias atípicas das meninas da minha idade, sempre preferi assistir desenho animado de meninos e conversas sobre eles com o meu melhor amigo. Acontece que Edward, o melhor amigo de Jasper, também estava metido no meio das discussões. Se foi por esse motivo bobo que eu comecei a me apaixonar, eu não sei, mas lembro que quando Renée perguntou-me "quem é o seu namorado na turma?"E eu peguei a foto da classe e apontei para Edward."

"Anos depois, deixava a amizade com Jasper de lado. Eu ficava cada vez mais sem graça quando ele começava a falar de como as outras meninas eram bonitas e tinham pedido pra beijar-lo, enquanto eu continuava aquela mesma garota sem graça. Sinceramente, não tenho muitas recordações de Edward daquela época, pois foi quando eu virei melhor amiga de Alice, que quase morria de ciúmes de minha relação com Jasper. Talvez isso tenha levado a nos afastarmos mais ainda."

"De qualquer maneira, no fim daquele ano, todos os meus amigos se encontravam para jogar verdade ou conseqüência. Alice e eu nunca fomos disso. Preferíamos ficar na casa dos pais dela, brincando de modelo com aquele guarda roupa lotado ou nos maquiando e fingindo que éramos cantoras."

"No inicio do ano seguinte quando estávamos na sétima série e era aniversário de um colega nosso Mike Newton, Alice e eu resolvemos nos arriscas e pela primeira vez estávamos saindo à noite para a programação que considerávamos precoce até pouco tempo atrás. Descobri na festa que Edward havia se apaixonado por Tanya no verão, e ela como já tinha beijado um menino antes, era considerada a pessoal ideal, segundo os amigos dele, para dar o seu primeiro beijo. Sempre sendo muito tímido, Edward esperou ela chegar nele, e eles ficaram. Impossível esquecer minha decepção aquela noite. Na época eu não havia ligado os fatos, mas o simples fato de Edward estar com a língua na boca de outra menina enquanto eu estava sentada na mesma festa me pareceu incabível. Chorei lágrimas de raiva, reclamando do mundo e Alice me ouviu e consolou. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia de que eu já o amava."

"A obsessão por Tanya assim como veio passou. Edward apesar da singular aparência, da educação exemplar e simpatia apaixonante, não beijou nenhuma outra menina após ela. E nossa amizade cresceu nesse tempo em que o garoto se encontrava em abstinência de namoradas."

"Eu passava as tardes com ele, Jasper e Alice. A amizade com os garotos já não me era mais tão boba afinal. Combinávamos de ir ao cinema e de ir tomar sorvete. Éramos inseparáveis, e ainda considero aqueles uns dos melhores dias da minha vida. Lembro-me dos dias quentes de verão na piscina da casa de Edward, em como ficar de biquíni na frente deles era tão normal quanto ficar de biquíni na frente da Alice. Apesar de eu gostar dele, não tinha maldade. Éramos apenas jovens construindo bases para uma sólida amizade."

"No primeiro ano aconteceu. Alice foi para outro colégio, na Califórnia. Eu, Jasper e Edward fomos para outra escola na nossa cidade, deixando assim nossa turma do maternal. Foi no colégio novo que comecei a perceber que Edward poderia gostar de mim também."

Eu parei e tomei ar, enquanto sentia a minha garganta fechada e os olhos em uma incrível ardência.

"Isabella, não chore, essas são as lembranças positivas certo? Eu só preciso que você me confirme uma coisa, um detalhe que talvez você tenha deixado escapar quando preencheu a ficha. Você está de coração partido, mas é culpa de quem? Eu quero dizer, Isabella, você consegue falar o nome dele. Eu ouvi_ Edward _sair da sua boca tantas vezes que eu já não sei. O que você fez?" Questionou suavemente Dra. Carmen.

Então eu lembrei. Eu senti e simplesmente foi demais. Meu mundo desmoronou de novo, e eu senti os rastros quentes de água caindo pelo meu rosto.

"Está tudo bem Isabella, você não precisa me contar agora. Apenas..."

Mas já era tarde. Eu não estava mais ali, eu queria estar em outro lugar. Algum em que os braços que me acariciaram continuavam a me cercar. Não queria sentir mais nada além do calor do corpo dele. Não queria ver mais nada apenas a imensidão verde. Eu queria estar em casa. Aonde eu sou destinada a estar. No lugar que apenas nós conhecemos.

* * *

><p>Bem, eu espero que isso tenha ficado descente, porque eu sinceramente fiquei muito feliz com as reviews que eu recebi e eu realmente não queria desapontar quem pediu pra eu continuar. Obrigada a todos que comentaram, verdade, apenas por causa disso eu me arrisquei a escrever mais, apesar da demora. E se vocês acharam ruim, por favor, me falem, eu não tenho certeza do que estou fazendo.<p>

Beijossss meninas.


End file.
